


KIRALO HAIKU

by MasterKyloHasRights



Series: KIRALO POETRY [3]
Category: Space Battles - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 02:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterKyloHasRights/pseuds/MasterKyloHasRights
Summary: more poems





	KIRALO HAIKU

my name is kylo  
i had never known comfort  
until i saw you

your name is kira  
daughter of a harsh planet  
stronger than she knows

will you kiss me now  
i dream of it, my sunlight  
wake me with your lips


End file.
